Guns, Roses, Swords and Phantoms
by Linkmaste
Summary: Two months after Sam’s disappearance she comes back to warn Danny of something before getting kidnapped again. To his dismay it was a prophecy and it talked about someone else than Vald. Can The Hero of Time, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Harry Potter and
1. The Beginning

Guns, Roses, Swords and Phantoms

By: Linkmaste

Summary: Two months after Sam's disappearance she comes back to warn Danny of something before getting kidnapped again. To his dismay it was a prophecy and it talked about someone else than Vald. Can The Hero of Time, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Harry Potter and possibly someone else save it? Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Kim Possible, or Danny Phantom, or Harry Potter. The idea, Linkmaste, Linkmaster are MINE though.

Authors Note: The song in the first chapter is called Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson. Sorry for any technical mistakes with the characters. Lets just say they all were born near the same date or something like that. Enjoy and please R&R.

_Hear me_

_Hear me_

_You gotta be out there_

You gotta be somewhere. Wherever you are, I'm waiting 

Danny Phantom closed the Fenton Thermos and turned back into his black haired blue eyed boy he was before. It was odd really changing forms, when he transformed into his white haired green eyed alter ghost ego it felt like he was being dumped into a cold lake. Every thing felt cold and numb. He could hardly feel happiness so he had funny remarks to keep him company. Then when he turned back into his normal form he was warm again like before. He couldn't explain how it happens. He just left it that it was one of life's greatest mysteries.

Danny Fenton held his head low in the rain where his messy raven black hair was getting wetter and sticking to his rough peach skin. His once childish ice blue eyes are now just ice and cold as he looked at the puddle of crystal water that got hit from the raindrops, which cascaded over the world.

This was the third ghost he tried to talk to. To his dismay she didn't tell him anything, not even a hint of where she was. Small tears peaked out from his cold lifeless eyes. Of course they were half-lifeless already when he went into that portal. Because of that girl he became who he was known as today. _Danny Phantom_. At first he was named Inviso-Bill but after awhile it died down but here and there was giggles and laughs about the name.

Still it didn't help Danny one but to find his friend. He brought his head up when he came to the wooden door on the wet pavement steps. Above the door was colourful neon lettering saying Fentons.

"Sam…where are you?" he muttered as he came into his room. He found nothing after her 15 birthday. She just disappeared after opening Danny's present, which was a golden locket with a black raven and inside was the Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. He didn't even got to hear a thank you when she was sucked from the ground by dark black hands. The hands were from a black endless puddle with wisps of purple smoke.

_Cause there are these nights when I sing myself to sleep, and hopping my dreams being you close to me. Are you listening?_

On Danny's bed was five newspaper clippings. One describing how Sam disappeared, another saying that someone named Zelda; a girl around 12 who was kidnapped when she was sleeping in New York and is still missing. Her parents John and Kathy do not believe it was a runaway or a normal kidnapping. She was last seen wearing a purple nightgown, blond hair tied back, baby blue eyes and a small scar on her neck resembling a triangle.

Another one show someone named Hermonie Granger who was 13 had gone missing while coming home on a train to Niagara Lake. The thing was that no one saw her getting kidnapped while she was on the train. On the camera's it show black hands grabbing her feet and dragging her down into the floor. She was last seen having brown hair, brown eyes, with some jeans and a white top.

Another clipping showed someone named Ron Stoppable from Middleton not far from Amity Park. The 14-year-old boy was walking form school when he went missing. Leading experts say none of these odd-missing reports have anything in common. The boy was described having short blonde hair, brown eyes, brown pants, and a long sleeved T-shirt.

The one beside that was Sam Manson's missing report and the last one was different. It had a blazing head title:

**The Dead Walk!**

**On October 22 2003 five people survived the devastating blow up of Racoon City where zombies affected by the T-virus was affected….**

Danny was studying the newspaper articles. They surly have some connection he knew it! But after an hour of finding an answer he just threw them on his small desk and sung softly to himself to sleep.

_Hear me I'm cryin' now, I'm ready now._

_Turn my world upside-down_

_Find me _

_I'm lost inside a crowd_

_It's getting loud  
I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me_

Tears poured from his eyes. He clutched his pillow tightly hoping he would find Sam. He missed her greatly Without her he wouldn't have saved the town or got his ghost powers. He cared about her. Danny loved her but she didn't know it.

In his dream there were ghosts all ghost around him and Sam was waiting for him.

"Sam!" Danny yelled trying to get close to the black haired purple-eyed girl. She didn't notice but instead turned her back and walked away from him into darkness.

_Hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me_

"SAM!" Roared Danny blasting two more ghosts away. He ran as fast as he could by the hands already grab her and pulled her into darkness. He fell to his knees and slammed his fist on the dark cold floor. He realised that he didn't have gloves he instead was still in his human form.

"Can you hear me Danny?" Danny turned around to see a cloaked figure. He couldn't see the face but black hair was sticking out. It was shorter then Danny by a few inches.

"Who are you?" Danny said quietly standing up and dried his tears with his hand.

The mysterious figure started to talk in a slow monotone voice. It sounded harsh yet important.

"_The dark mistress is coming. The 5 heroes are the only ones who can stop her. Vanquishing her after the end of October will be no use by then. She will cover everything in darkness. Only the 5 heroes who's loved ones are gone can save the world"_

The mysterious figure threw her cloak off and revealed to Danny that it was Sam. She closed her purple eyes and opened her eyes again. They were glowing green to Danny susprise.

"What happened Sam? Where are you? Can you hear me?" Danny saw that her hair was cut in different places. Her skirt was damp and ripped into a shot skirt. Her top covering her belly is gone and all of her hair is down and in a mess. She took out her locket that Danny gave her and smiled.

Sam started to speak but more darkness surrounded them both and a white flash ended the dream.

"SAM!" Screamed Danny who opened his eyes.

_I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own_

Danny opened the door and let in Jazz in. She works as a helper for a doctor named Bendhart. "Are you ok Danny?" she asked with concern. Danny shrugged and went to make breakfast. When his parents found out he was half ghost they disowned both children and ran away to Texas. Once awhile they come back to talk him into getting help but he refused.

_**Flash Back**_

"Danny?" cried his mom when she nearly fired her ghost weapon at her son who changed back into Danny Fenton. He sighed and nodded.

"Why? How." Stuttered his farther, Jack who was confused as ever. "You get out of my body ghost! He threw a net like catcher through him and the ghost was out of him. Instead of flying away it went back in him. They tried his around 5 more time until Danny shouted at them that he was half ghost and they would have to live with it.

At that point both his mom and dad were firing their weapons at him but he measly dodged them. At that point Danny's sister Jazz was yelling at them and threatening them to leave the house, which they did.

_No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?_

Danny ate little of breakfast and headed for Casper High where Tucker Foley met him. He had coffee coloured skin, brown eyes that showed sympathy, a yellow shirt and pants not to mention the famous red hat he wore every day. He looked behind his glasses and looked through his PDA.

"Hey Tucker." Danny said as he walked up to him. He made a huge fake smile while some other people entered the high school. To his dismay he was still in 9th grade and was getting anxious for the year to end.

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

After their quiet lunch, Dash came up to him punching his hand smirking.

"Hey Fenton. Want you and your friend to know what it feels like to be stuck inside a locker. I think you forget what it feels like."

"Go away Dash I'm not in the mood for you." Muttered Danny. He must have made his eyes glow green because Dash was now wearing a confused expression, which quickly turned into an ugly smirk.

"Ha! You think you can fight me Fenton? Well let's just see what you can do." Dash tried to punch Danny in the stomach but he easily dodged it and punched his face. Dash's expression was no longer smiling. It was afraid…very afraid. Danny shoved him up a locker and said in such a cold tone it could have made everyone around him freeze,

"You listen to me Baxter. I can crush you easily and send you through hell but I'm gonna let you go but if you even think about trying to attack me or my friends then you can find a lot more blood on your face than now." Danny let him go and went down the hall not even facing him again. Dash just stood there shocked as ever and wiped his bloody nose clean.

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I'm far  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?_

Danny quickly walked out of the school and sighed. It started to rain again. Instead of the dark sky it was a red tinted with purple clouds. He looked at it puzzled by its meaning. A bolt of lighting struck a near by apartment. Fire quickly caught on and spread everywhere.

"I'm going ghost." Two blue rings of light appeared at the middle of the body and felt the chill come over him as they each went into an opposite direction. The one going down made his once jeans turn into the black part of the jump suit. His shoes became white boots, his hands were covered in white gloves, and his middle was a belt. The top part of the ring changed his top attire into black with a white neck part, his skin tone changed slightly, his hair that was black was now snow white, and his icy blue eyes that were closed now turned into an angry green colour. Danny Fenton had just then became Danny Phantom.

Danny flew towards the building and managed to get out Mr. Grey, Mrs. Nuthazel, a little girl named Amanda, an older girl around 18 named Jaclyn, a 16 boy named Justin, and a baby named Alex. Everyone else was outside. Suddenly he saw Valerie. She was in the room unconscious on her bed. He picked her up and they phased out of the building. Just then the building crumbled and flame was flying everywhere. Danny dropped Valerie down beside her farther and turned invisible. Her dad hugged his daughter and whispered a thank you towards the skies hopping for Danny Phantom to hear him. Danny smiled faintly and flew away near an alley.

_Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

When Danny returned into his normal human form, he quietly stepped out of the alley. Suddenly purple mist came out of his mouth. In his pervious adventures he knew that blue meant ghost, pink meant fairy, green meant wood spirit, and black meant fallen angel and red meant daemon. But he never saw purple smoke.

"Your looking for her aren't you?" a voice behind said. It was a soft voice. It was neither joyful, nor sour. It was depressed. Danny turned around slowly to see a girl around 13. She was in jeans and a purple tang-top with see through sleeves. Her eyes were a hazy purple and her hair was blonde, straight, and was highlighted with purple. Her expression was nothing. It didn't show her sad, happy, or angry. It showed nothing that he could read.

"Yes, I'm looking for Sam." Danny finally answered. His mouth had gone dry for a moment. His icy blue eyes were filled with fear, sadness and despair.

"She's somewhere with the other lost ones. Find the other loved ones that the missing people were loved by and you can unlock the secrets. It hurts doesn't it? More then the accident that made you into a halfa. I have an Empathy path you see. I feel what other people can feel that is why you cannot see an expression from me." The girl made an expression that looked exactly like Danny's. "But I can make the expression I want from people who show it well."

"Who are you?" Danny asked as she started to fade.

"My name is Linkmaste. I am the Princess of the Dead and soon we shall meet again." The girl finally disappeared leaving nothing but an empty spot near a streetlight. Rain drizzled down now and Danny was soaked again. He just sighed and hung his head low. All of these things that he was experiencing lately were unbelievable. The dream, the skies, now this.

_Hear me  
hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me_

Danny fell asleep again. He finally made a decision that he would find the people. He looked at one of the newspaper articles. One was about Ron Stoppable being kidnapped.

"I'm going to find you Kim Possible." He stared at the girl with Red hair, green eyes, and was smiling in the picture. Danny wondered if she was as depressed as he was. Finally sleep carried him off into the world where anything can happen. Lying at his wake was the unexpected, only he could dream of it.


	2. Kim Possible

Guns, Roses, Swords and Phantoms

By: Linkmaste

Summary: Two months after Sam's disappearance she comes back to warn Danny of something before getting kidnapped again. To his dismay it was a prophecy and it talked about someone else than Vald. Can The Hero of Time, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Harry Potter and possibly someone else save it? Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Kim Possible, or Danny Phantom, or Harry Potter. The idea, Linkmaste, Linkmaster are MINE though.

Authors Note: Hey thanks reviewers. I'm definitely going to continue with this but I'm going to be busy for awhile sorry!

Danny packed his small duffel bag with some clothes, about 200 dollars, some food and a picture of himself, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, his mom and dad all together. He sighed and left a note on the bed saying he will be back soon and he loves everyone. He turned into Danny Phantom and flew out of Amity Park.

In hours Danny reached the calm city known as Middleton. People walked down the streets casually talking, eating, and glancing at the things around them. Danny kept invisible as he flew down the street. He found a hotel that looked decent and check in. After putting his clothes away he turned ghost again and flew around trying to find the red haired teen. It was until 4:00pm when Danny found her walking down the street with some sort of hand held device just like Tucker's PDA.

Danny flew into an alley and turned back into Danny Fenton. He poked his head out to see the girl running down the street. He quickly ran after her. In two minutes he found her running into a two-story house that looked perfectly normal compared to his Neon Lighted house. He walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. In moments a red eyed teenaged girl opened the door.

"Oh hello can I help you?" she asked as she sniffed.

"I was wondering if you knew Ron Stoppable." Danny said slowly. He wanted to start off slow. "My uncle is working for the paper and he wanted an interview with one of Ron Stoppable's friends."

The girl smiled, "It's all right I know who you are and what you really want come in." she opened the door to reveal a normal house with stairs in front of them. To her right was what looked like the kitchen and the living room to her left. They walked up the stairs and want into her room.

"I'm Kim by the way and you must be Danny right?" she said when she closed the door. Danny nodded slowly. He saw near her dresser beside her brush was the same newspaper clippings that he had.

"You think there is a connection too isn't there?" he asked quietly to the 15-year-old. She nodded also and walked up to them.

"Yes, when Ron went missing I tried to get Wade my one friend to find him but nothing showed up. Then I saw these clippings and he also got no trace of them also. I knew then something was wrong and I was about to go find the people who knew the missing people but I guess you got here first."

It was just then Danny noticed that a bag near him with clothes and money was there.

"Yeah so how did he disappear?" she sighed

"After school we went our separate ways. He was really happy that he got an A+ on his History test. I called his house and cell a couple of hours later but no answer. I check everywhere but still no sign."

Danny told Kim about Sam's disappearance minus the ghosts and his secret. She nodded at the end.

Suddenly blue smoke went out of his mouth. The whole body felt cold all of a sudden. Then Sulker blasted through Kim's bedroom wall and grinned.

"Alas ghost boy I have found you." He shot a ghost net as Danny but he dodged. Kim ran up to the ghost and tried to kick him but he went intangible and Kim's missed.

Danny grabbed the Fenton Peeler out of his pocket and tossed it to Kim. She grabbed it and activated it.

"It harms ghosts hold him off I'll get the thermos I'll be back." He ran out of the house and turned ghost. Flying at 112mph per hour he flew to the Hotel and back in less then 5 minutes. He found Kim kicking his butt with the peeler. Suddenly the peeler stopped working and burned out.

"Shit!" cried Kim as she banged the peeler to work again but no anvil. Danny then shot a green blast at Sulker. He growled and shot his Ghost gun at Danny. He barely dodged them and fried again. This time Sulker took out some sort of mirror and deflected the blast at Danny Phantom. Danny flew back into a wall and turned into his normal self. He cursed as the blue rings flew opposite directions showed his true identity.

"Danny." Kim whispered. Suddenly a bleeping noise came from the ghost hunter. He mildly cursed and flew away. "I will get you I promise if it's the last thing I do!"

Kim slowly walked up to Danny who was rubbing his head.

"I guess you know my secret now don't you?" he smiled a bit. Kim nodded slowly. Danny sighed and started to tell his story of how he got turned into his ghost self.

_His parents finished building the Fenton Portal; a portal that lead you into the Ghost Zone where the ghosts lived. When it didn't work Sam encouraged Danny to check the invention out. He got into a jump suit and walked it. He accidentally felt his hand push a button and ecoplsmum DNA went into his mixing. When he woke up he found himself his whit haired green-eyed self. At first it was hard getting used to going through stuff and being invisible at times that he didn't want to be invisible but he controlled his powers._

"Well at least we don't have to worry about one thing." Danny said getting up.

"What's that?" Kim asked picking up her bag.

"We don't really need transportation until he find the next person who knew Zelda. I can fly also and you seem pretty light.

Kim smiled and gasped when she found herself flying. It felt magical hell it felt…free. The wind blew into her face was amazing. Danny chucked a little when he saw her face.

"That was my reaction when I first found out that I could fly. It's pretty great too."

Kim saw that all of the people looked like ants and she could see her school from here. She sighed when they landed at the hotel and once again took off for New York City where a boy named Link lived and was now worrying about his missing girlfriend Zelda.

Not much I know sorry I'm in a weird mood. Oh yeah here is my random character that will say the disclaimer.

Bonnie: Linkmaste does not own Harry Potter, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, and Legend of Zelda. She does own however Linkmaste and Linkmaster and Laupta. Also this story is hers too. Now can I go?

Me: Yeah go I'm getting sick of you so go! Please Review!


	3. Link Kokiri

Guns, Roses, Swords and Phantoms

By: Linkmaste

Summary: Two months after Sam's disappearance she comes back to warn Danny of something before getting kidnapped again. To his dismay it was a prophecy and it talked about someone else than Vald. Can The Hero of Time, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Harry Potter and possibly someone else save it? Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Kim Possible, or Danny Phantom, or Harry Potter. The idea, Linkmaste, Linkmaster are MINE though.

Authors Note: So sorry guys! I'm doing my very best on this I swear! Also I'm not really going to title my chapters anymore its just too confusing.

Chapter 3

Link Kokiri woke up with a sudden jolt. In his dream he saw his girlfriend (Zelda) being sucked into another dimension and left saying some kind of poem. He was never good at English. The report card told that clearly.

After Link's shower he combed his messy blond hair and looked at his reflection. His emerald green eyes were sad and tired and you could clearly notice the bags underneath his eyes. Quietly he put on jeans and a simple blue shirt with a black circle saying "So…" Grabbing his gym bag he left the house with out waking up anyone.

Link was running away. He couldn't stand it being in this place anymore. So many things remind him of Zelda. The school told him of when they first met it was just like yesterday…

_A small girl around 5 was playing with a bright blue bouncy ball. Suddenly a 10 year-old kid came up and sneered,_

_"What are you doing here? This isn't a place for cry babies." His friends just laughed like it was a really funny joke._

_"I'm not a cry baby," Zelda said slowly. After saying that she was punched in the stomach and was thrown back. Tears flowed out of her blue eyes and her blonde hair was covered in dirt. The other boys were laughing until a boy with blond hair made them back off._

_"Thanks," she said "Hey, do you want to play ball with me?"_

_The boy nodded and smiled. For the rest of the day they talked about their homes, school, and a little about them selves. Since that day a great friendship blossomed. _

That was 9 years ago. Since then they were best friend and even lovers! He looked at the newspaper article saying about the Racoon City incident. He knew there was some connection he knew it!

Suddenly Link looked up in the dark sky and saw something. It looked like a white blur but he knew it was something and it was heading into Central Park. He ran and followed the white blur until he saw a bright white flash. Link didn't see anything after that and decided it better left unknown.

Danny and Kim jumped out of the bushes when Link left.

"I'm still rough on landings," said Danny blushing. Kim just rolled her eyes and brushed her red hair back.

Danny scanned the area with his icy blue eyes. He thought he saw someone. Danny put it aside and walked out of Central Park.

"Where should we start?" Kim asked and turned to Danny.

"Well it says where he lived so we should start there."

As they walked out they saw Link going into an alley.

"Or we could follow him" Kim whispered. Danny nodded and turned ghost.

Link walked through a dark alley. He knew there could be muggers but he still decided to take the chance. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. Taking out his knife he turned around to meet nothing. Fear started to grip him as his heart started to beat faster by the second. Link closed his eyes and calmed down.

"It's nothing Link just calm-" suddenly a pair of cold hands grabbed him from behind and was lifted upwards so fast Link could have sworn that his neck would have broke.

"Calm down we are not going to kill you," a male voice said annoyed. Link looked back to see a boy with white hair and glowing green eyes. His skin was slightly tanned but the most freakish part that he saw the sky behind him. Link looked down to see that they were flying.

"Who and what are you!" Link cried struggling to break free but the boy's grip was better.

The boy smiled and started to go down. "I'm Phantom. I'm a ghost you know the flying, going through stuff ones." They landed on the ground and turned face to face.

"…Boo!" cried Danny. Link didn't shift he just smiled.

"Your one pretty stupid ghost to let me go" Link made a dash but Danny was quicker and caught him in seconds.

"Yeah if I'm stupid then you must be an idiot"

"C'mon guys break it up we got to find Harry" A female voice said.

Link turned around to meet up with a green eyed and red haired girl. She wore brown cargo pants and a black top. Her shoes were also black.

Link turned around again and saw a boy with black hair and ice blue eyes. He had on jeans and a white T-shirt with a red circle in the middle.

"Where- what" Link was beyond confused.

"No time your Link right?"

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Newspaper" the boy replied. "I'm Danny by the way now lets go"

They ran to the main streets of New York. Link suddenly stopped.

"My bag!" he cried but Kim pushed him further away.

"Already taken care of" she said

They group made their way to the hotel and checked into their rooms. The rest of the day Danny and Kim explained about the whole situation. After explaining Link sat there wide eyed.

"You mean to tell me that you save the world." He said pointing at Kim.

"Well do I get help a lot" she muttered.

"And you are a halfa saving Amity Park with hundreds of ghosts and now they kidnapped your lovers"

"Sam isnt my lover!" Danny cried blushing. He knew he couldn't hide but he could try.

Link nodded slowly making his blonde hair fall down on his face.

"Still we have to get going or else they will attack us again" Kim said looking out of the window. Suddenly the lights all turned off and electric wires sparked.

"Great lets get ready to fight again" muttered Danny turning into his phantom self.

"I don't think you will need to fight" a female voice said. Danny turned around.

"You again!"


End file.
